the_victorian_simfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nation of Victoria
The Nation of Victoria Victoria is a Nation in the North Atlantic Ocean. The Island is Home to Victorians, which are just the left over settlers from the days of the British, French, Spanish, Dutch and Portuguese Colonial Days, and the Lindanians which are the Modern day Spanish and Portuguese that mixed together over time. History of Victoria Portuguese explorer Justiniano first discovered Adoria in 1467, landing on the southern point of the island, setting up posts of the southern point as well as Lindania. The Spanish learned of and sought out to capitalise on the discovery, landing near modern day Porto Cabral and establishing a trading post just as the Portuguese had done, along with several posts in Lindania. The island became a very profitable and vital trading post and gateway to the Americas. With the lack of any native population on the islands, the only settlers were Europeans, primarily those who had moved in order to administer the colonies and expanded inwards. Other colonial powers jumped at the opportunity to explore the New World and soon the British, French and Dutch had also set up various small colonial outpost along the boast, buying and selling these ports in order to have a more advantageous position for future colonisation of Africa and the Americas. During the Spanish and Portuguese Inquisition, Jews and Muslims were deported to the island because of its lack of people and domination by colonial powers. Adoria ends up becoming a vital piece of the Trans-Atlantic Slave Trade, with ships carrying slaves travelling to and from Adoria ad refuel, though no slavery was actually practised on the island as the climate was not suited for it and it would be generally unprofitable. With the coast fully colonized by European powers, they began moving inwards in an effort to keep the other powers from stealing their land, in spite of the lack financial gain from doing so. At this time, the colonial borders of Adoria had now been officially settled and their populations accordingly. During the Iberian Union, all Portuguese possessions in Adoria were annexed by Spain apart from Porto Cabral, which the Portuguese officially kept but was under de jure Spanish control with the colony being under Spanish administration. At this time, there has still been no common Adorian identity and would not be for the next several hundred years, with these colonial settlers staying to each other and Jewish remnants forming a small community within the centre of Adoria. This stable balance within Adoria continued up until the Seven Years War, when the British would go on to annex most of the island and form the colonial territory of Victoria, administered directly by the British Empire. Port-Au-Bourbon was saved for the French and Porto Cabral was still under Portugese control, though the profitability of the colonial possession was very little. Britain had more trouble administrating Victoria as time went on, the European minorities on the island being at odds with each other and pressure from the countries whose population remained there, under British rule. Eventually, during the late 1800's, Victoria became a dominion of the British Empire, giving the possession greater autonomy, especially compared to the other dominions within the empire because of the difficulty in administering Adoria. The First and Second World War saw the beginning of a common Adorian identity, with the Adorians fighting for a common cause in the same units, bonding with one another and leading to a sense of unity within the island, though it had not yet solidified just yet. After World War Two, decolonisation began and Adoria was granted it's independence, thrown headfirst into democracy, with a dominant British majority and significant minorities of Dutch Adorians, Spanish Adorians and Portuguese Adorians along with the ancestors of Jews who had been deported and those who had been converted by the Jews on the island. With the relative isolation of Adoria and the instability of its government, the support for communism grew, revolutionary flames stoked by the Soviet Union, who seeked a communist far into Europe to threaten the European democracies and draw their attention away. After a violent communist revolution that promised equality for all Adorians, the Adorian People's Republic was born, though was far more unstable than the previous democracy. The Adoria People's Republic lasted from 1961 to 1969 when, through a peaceful revolution, democracy was restored. The years under communism united the people of Adoria and the peaceful revolution only reinforced this. Adorian nationalism had been born. The Adorian government used decisive military action to force the Portuguese out of Porto Cabral, further reinforcing Adorian nationalism. The French ended up giving up Port-Au-Bourbon back to the Adorians after international pressure to do so. In the modern day, Adoria is an anomaly of a nation. A modern remnant of colonialism. Settled by colonial powers who had to make something out of their situation, with no control over their fate. Nationalists remain across all of Adoria, each wanting independence for their group though they are small in numbers and not taken very seriously. Portuguese and Spanish settlers had, over time, integrated, with a separate culture and language, along with a burgeoning independence movemen t. Lindanians, the Portugese-Spanish settlers that had mixed, have their own unique customs, culture and a language which one could call 'Iberian' and others have called a dialect of either Spanish, Portuguese or both.